powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Professor Utonium (1998 TV series)
Professor Antonio Utonium (voiced by Tom Kane) is the scientist responsible for creating the Powerpuff Girls. He is very "square" and old-fashioned. He's 6'1" and weighs 137 lbs. Utonium introduces himself as "Professor - Professor Utonium" in the Powerpuff Girls Movie. He is fiercely protective of the girls, sometimes to a fault. He is a very affectionate and supportive father, whose pep talks often bring the girls around when they are discouraged. While he is sometimes portrayed as rather skittish, he can be firm with the girls when he needs to be, particularly when they fight. Untonium is a keen golfer. His most successful inventions are those that he makes by accident - such as the Powerpuff Girls themselves, or the containment device seen in "Bubble Boy" (he says of it: "Once again, I have no idea what I did!"). Most inventions he creates on purpose usually don't work or have some great flaw. This extends to his cooking skills as well, the chilli he made for the Townsville cookoff one year resulted in a hazmat team bordering off the house. He also doesn't like liver and onions, and neither do the Powerpuff Girls. This is hinted at in "A Very Special Blossom" and "Lying Around The House." Utonium is also unlucky in love, if his relationships with Sedusa and Ms. Keane are any indication. Sedusa wormed her way into the family circle, so that she could keep the Powerpuff Girls from interfering with her crime sprees. Ms. Keane, on the other hand, didn't like nor understand his aversion to cats; a blatant reference to "Cat Man Do." In "Criss Cross Crisis," he swapped bodies with Buttercup. In the episode "Get Back Jojo," it's revealed that he went to elementary school with Ms. Bellum and Ms. Keane during the 1950s. He has blue eyes during one scene in "Mr. Mojo's Rising." Likes & Dislikes Likes * Being a father-figure to the Powerpuff Girls * Ms. Keane * Blossom * Buttercup * Bubbles * Mayor * Inventions * The City of Townsville Dislikes * Liver and Onions * Sedusa * Mojo Jojo * Watching any his daughters fighting or hitting each other * Citiesville * Profanity * Cats (After "Cat Man Do") * HIM * Peas (in "Supper Villain") Gallery CLICK HERE FOR UTONIUM'S GALLERY Appearances Utonium wears a white lab coat with pens in its pocket and a shirt and tie, and his head is impossibly rectangular with carefully parted black hair and thick eyebrows. The Professor's voice is deep and thoughtful, exactly the sort anyone might expect form an eminent scientist and / or a father figure in a 1950s TV show. In the earlier episodes (such as "Monkey See, Doggie Do"), he was seen carrying a tobacco pipe, but this was dropped in the later episodes. Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z This series' version of Professor Utonium. His real name is unknown, aside from his family name Kitazawa. He has a son named Ken, who is responsible for all those affected by the Chemical Z lights, especially the Powerpuff Girls Z. Utonium was originally experimenting with the substance Chemical X and strove to find a way to change its chemical properties. Professor Utonium has created several inventions throughout the series; the most important one being his Chemical Z Particle Ray, which allows him to transform those affected by the lights back to normal (although it doesn't prevent recurring transformations nor is it able to work on all black light victims). He seems to be aware of the effect Ken's lack of a mother has had on his son, assuming that it had made him be a bully to the girls. However, this doesn't change his behavior towards Ken. He appears to be a gentle father figure like the original American Utonium is in the original Powerpuff Girls. He treats the girls like members of his family and is very close to the Mayor and Miss Bellum. While he is very gentle and serious, Utonium may, at times, act a little less mature than he usually does: For example, in episode 37, when the Powerpuff Girls Z are "grounded" from using their powers for a day when they have to take a test in school, Professor Utonium fills in for them, donning an exosuit with a laser beam gun and rocket pack, calling himself "Utonium Z" (this is most likely based on the American cartoon episode "Powerprof," in which he also donned a fighting suit, but drove the girls crazy with lame one-liners during battles). He also appears to have a mecha that looks like Utonium Z, which he uses against the Mojo Robo. Although he seems unsuccessful at first, he is able to defeat Mojo Jojo, Fuzzy Lumpkins, and the Amoeba Boys. His main attack is the Uto Beam. At the end of the episode, Ken, Peach and himself call themselves "Powerpuff Boys Z" as their own self-proclaimed superhero team. Trivia * The voice of the Professor is based on the voice of Gary Owens. * The Professor Was Inspired By J.R. "Bob" Dobbs. * In the promo Whoopass Stew episode, he looked like an older version of Dexter from Dexter's Laboratory without hair. * His body angle is very similar to Samurai Jack from the Samurai Jack series, which is actually pointed out in the comic Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi when Utonium met Jack for a parent teacher conference about Buttercup. * Utonium's real first name has never been revealed. ** Until "Knock It Off," it is revealed by Dick Hardly that it is Antonio. * While the real last name of the Powerpuff Girls was never revealed on the show, it can be assumed that "Utonium" is their last name since the Professor is technically their dad. ** One thing that would indicate that Utonium is the girls' last name is when the Professor said, "We're Utoniums." in "Roughing It Up" when the girls got mad at Fuzzy Lumpkins and his three nephews. Category:Males Category:Characters